


Ziga Zig Ahh

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dylan's old YouTube Account, M/M, Spice Girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://youtu.be/VC4ekS7OMlo">There are some things that just never stop being funny.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziga Zig Ahh

**Author's Note:**

> A) I stalked Dylan's old YT account today and this is my favorite and I just can't stop laughing about it
> 
> B) The Danny/Lydia/Jackson thing is never explicitly stated, but it's how it is in my head so just pretend like you can all see it too, okay?
> 
> C) Enjoy~

_**Sixteen** _

Stiles made the video impulsively. He liked the song—he blamed it on media peer pressure—and the shirt was sitting in his closet, unworn ever since he chickened out of giving it to Lydia as an anonymous valentines gift. He had just gotten a new laptop, with a fancy webcam and high speed internet and everything was screaming for him to upload a video. So he did the first thing he could think of.

What he didn’t expect was for Scott to find it within minutes of him posting him, and for Scott to subsequently show up in tears and doubled over in laughter at his house. Scott essentially writhed in mirth on the Stilinski doorstep.

Stiles shut the door in his face and figured— _prayed—_ that was the end of that video’s fame.

)

_**Seventeen** _

He was wrong.

So very wrong.

Jackson is the next person to find it, and that’s essentially the worst thing that could possibly happen.

Stiles’ only comfort is that the only person Jackson shares it with is Danny. It doesn’t stop Stiles from punching Jackson in the face the next time he gets the chance (which happens to be at practice. He blames it on his lack of grace, that he tripped and his fist just happened to land on Jackson’s smug bastard face.)

Not that it matters, because Jackson is a prick and for the next three weeks every time he passes Stiles he hums  _that stupid song_.

)

_**Twenty** _

All Stiles can think is “I skipped college for  _this_?”

Alison and Lydia, somehow, found the video. Stiles wants to suspect Scott or Jackson, but there’s no reason for either of them to have waited so long before showing it to their respective mates.

Stiles is bombarded with text messages like  _‘Oh my gosh you were adorable back then!’_  even though realistically, he doesn’t look all that different. Maybe it was the shirt. He also gets a message from Lydia that says  _‘I wanted a shirt like that, but they were only available at Target and I refuse to step inside a Target’_  followed up quickly by  _‘It looks good on you, you should consider wide collars more often.’_  And at that point Stiles is equal parts offended, amused, and slightly touched.

)

_**Twenty-seven** _

He’s fresh out of college and freshly engaged (mated, whatever) when the video comes back to haunt him. He’s got a small amount of facial hair, prickly and Derek swears up and down that he hates the look on Stiles, but they’ve been doing it more than ever.

Despite getting mated having no actual tradition other than copious amounts of really vulnerable sex, Lydia, Alison, and even Stiles on some level agree that there has to be a ceremony.

However, it becomes quickly apparent that leaving all the planning up to the girls was both a great idea—delicious cake, gorgeous decorations, all that—and the worst possible idea Stiles has ever had, not counting actually  _making_ the video.

It’s when everyone is sitting at the reception, and when Scott is making the mandatory “My Best Friend Just Got Married” speech when there’s a click, and suddenly there’s a screen lowering behind where Scott stands at a podium. Stiles’ mouth falls open as the sound of a DVD player whirs to life, and starts to play various filmed moments in his and Derek’s life.

It’s sweet, and charming. The videos range from funny, to a little sad; from when they weren’t dating to the one time on a really awful new years when Scott, camera in hand, walked in on them having sex. (Which, Stiles is sure, was Jackson’s idea to include.)

Then, there’s a brief lapse of videos and the screen simply says,  _“at their best times, and their worst.”_ And it’s then that Stiles’ heart drops into the pit of his stomach.

Derek rumbles with laughter beside him, and Stiles very narrowly stops himself from slamming face first into his piece of cake out of sheer humiliation.

)

_**Thiry-two** _

He and Derek have agreed that they don’t want any children of their own. Not that it’s possible, but they don’t want to trouble themselves with it anyways. Instead, they take care of Lydia’s two sons, and Alison’s twins. The kids are pack anyways, and Derek is sure one of them will end up being alpha when he’s gone.

However, biological bonds or none, the four kids still find the video of “Uncle Stiles” to be the single funniest thing on the planet.

Stiles isn’t sure how a bunch of seven to nine year olds found it, but they did and they walk around for the next week singing it at the top of their lungs, regardless of if Stiles is within hearing distance or not.


End file.
